


cute is what i've got

by lovelivesinthedream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Catboys, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelivesinthedream/pseuds/lovelivesinthedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not sleek and agile like Jongin. He’s not playful and flexible like Sehun. Hell, he’s not even as soft and cuddly as Chanyeol. Yifan is simply an abnormally tall, abnormally clumsy, abnormality of a catboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cute is what i've got

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for yifantasy on livejournal.

Jongin is laid across the back of the couch in the center of the room, and it really annoys Yifan. 

There are tons of other places to rest in the house. There’s the overstuffed chair with the scratched up sides, or the king-sized bed in the other room. The long island in the kitchen is ideal because it’s directly in a patch of sunlight that filters in from the large window over the sink--although, Kyungsoo usually tells them to stay off any place where food is meant to be prepared or eaten, so that might not be a good place after all. 

Yifan could, logically, sit down on any of the three empty cushions of the couch, but… Yifan is a cat, too! Yifan wants to lie across stuff, all graceful limbs and easy confidence. Jongin makes it look effortless as he sleeps there, stretched out across the narrow space with his long black tailed curled around his toes. He doesn’t have any worries at all. 

Yifan is just as capable! 

Determined, he squares his shoulders and sizes up the ledge in front of the bay windows. Yixing sits there sometimes, in the evening after a long day at work, with a book on his lap and his eyes wandering toward the rising stars outside. Yixing looks especially peaceful and beautiful on those occasions. 

Yifan’s caramel colored ears lie flat on his head as he climbs up and settles into place. The ledge is a lot smaller than Yifan thought it’d be. One leg hangs off the edge--his entire right side, really--and he has to keep his leg bent at the knee in order to sit at all. His tail is crushed at an awkward angle somewhere under his thigh. Mildly uncomfortable, he sighs and rests his head against the warm glass. 

_Bang!_

Yifan jumps and loses his precarious balance, landing on the floor in a heap of long limbs. 

“This game never gets old,” Sehun cackles from somewhere nearby. When Yifan opens his eyes to glare, Sehun is doubled over, broken pieces of the popped balloon still in his hands as evidence of his crime. 

Sehun’s such a brat, and Jongin is still sound asleep on the back of the couch. Yifan is not having a good day. 

“I hate you,” Yifan says stiffly as he stands up and brushes imaginary dirt from his pants. He notices a fleck of grape jelly dried on his forearm and licks it off, firmly ignoring Sehun’s ugly face and stupid laughter. “Just for that, I’m not going to ask Tao to come over tomorrow.” 

Sehun instantly stops laughing. He chokes and leaps over the coffee table, landing lithely on his feet. His grey ears twitch nervously on his head, peeking out from his mess of blond hair. 

Yifan is not jealous! He can be just as graceful! 

“I’m sorry!” Sehun wails. He flings his arms around Yifan, claws beginning to grow from his fingers when Yifan tries to push him away. “I’m really sorry, hyung! I was just bored!” He pouts cutely, wiggling his butt and making his striped grey tail dance behind him. “Please ask Tao to come over still!” 

Yifan wants to say no. He really, _really_ does. Sehun is often pulling his little pranks because Yifan is an easy target: too tall, too uncoordinated, too dull, and too slow. It’s not that Sehun is intentionally malicious, or that he’s trying to upset Yifan. In all honesty, the house does get boring during the day when their humans are gone off to work, so Yifan can understand Sehun’s need to liven things up. But Yifan already feels like a failure as a catboy. 

He’s not sleek and agile like Jongin. He’s not playful and flexible like Sehun. Hell, he’s not even as soft and cuddly as Chanyeol. 

Yifan is simply an abnormally tall, abnormally clumsy, abnormality of a catboy. 

Sehun is giving him the big-eyed-pout-of-death, though, and Yifan is not immune to Sehun’s cuteness. 

He rolls his eyes and huffs like it costs him a lot to give in. It doesn’t, but Sehun doesn’t need to know that. “Fine, fine. But only if you help Kyungsoo and Minseok with the chores tonight. I don’t feel like doing the dishes.” 

“ _Ugh._ ” Sehun shivers in disgust. Yifan doesn’t bother to hide his fiendish glee. Catboys hate water, and doing the dishes is the most despicable chore they have. 

Normally, the humans do the dishes for them, since they hate it so much, but Yifan accidentally broke Luhan’s guitar a few days ago when he was trying to play with the strings, and he’s been on after dinner kitchen duty ever since. 

“But hyung,” Sehun whines, lower lip out to pout in full force. 

Yifan tells himself his heart is made of steel and turns away so he won’t give in. “That’s the deal, Sehunnie. Take it or leave it.” 

Sehun dramatically throws his hands up in the air. “Fine!” He sulks angrily to the overstuffed chair beside the book case in the corner. He glares at it for a moment, and then (for no reason that Yifan can think of, and yet, in an act of something Yifan understands instinctually) Sehun pushes the book Kyungsoo left there the night before off the arm of the chair. It lands on the floor with the pages spilled open. The bookmark flutters out, and Sehun almost cracks a smile when he bats it out of the air with his hand. 

“ _Oh Sehun._ ” Kyungsoo’s tone is low and authoritative in the doorway of the house. Sehun guiltily drops his hand. 

Jongin is suddenly awake and winding his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, pushing his head against Kyungsoo’s shoulder and neck. The humans can’t tell, but it is blatant scent marking. He’s covering Kyungsoo in his scent, declaring Kyungsoo as his. Yifan feels his cheeks heat up at such an obvious display. 

“Ah, are you feeling okay, Fanfan?” Yixing asks with a concerned frown. He steps around Kyungsoo in the doorway and gently feels Yifan’s forehead. His touch sets Yifan’s skin on fire. He leans in for more without a conscious thought. 

“Sehunnie was playing tricks on him again,” Jongin mumbles sleepily into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo and Minseok give Sehun disapproving looks. Yixing frowns in disappointment. Sehun ducks his head, tail coiling around his arm protectively. 

“I’m sorry, Yifan hyung.” 

Yifan pets his blond hair, large hand nearly engulfing Sehun’s head, and smiles. “Apology accepted, brat.” 

“But where’s Chanyeol?” Luhan asks. There’s a loud crash from upstairs in the direction of the music room, and the humans all exchange panicked expressions. Luhan pats Yifan on the back and then races off to find out what Chanyeol’s done now. 

The humans move on to wash up and change into more comfortable clothes after work. Minseok and Kyungsoo go to the kitchen to make dinner. Jongin perches on the stool at the counter to watch and covertly steal quick tastes of the meal when he can. Luhan stays up stairs to play guitar with Chanyeol while Sehun sends snarky snapchats of them to Tao. Yifan second guesses his decision to ask Tao to come over with his humans, Jongdae and Baekhyun, tomorrow. The only one that can keep Tao and Sehun in line when they’re together is Junmyeon, and he won’t be back from visiting his parents for another week. 

Yixing stays in the living room with Yifan. There is a rerun of last week’s Running Man on, and Yixing chuckles to himself when Kwangsoo dances. He sits on one end of the couch and lets Yifan lay his head in his lap. Yifan’s feet hang over the arm of the couch because he’s too tall. Skillful fingers absentmindedly card through Yifan’s hair and play with Yifan’s caramel colored ears. He nearly drifts off to sleep like that, with the comforting scent of Yixing in his nose and the sweet sound of Yixing’s heartbeat so near. 

Right as he’s about to drift off, Yixing leans close to whisper in his ear. “You’re my favorite catboy, my dear Fanfan. You’re perfect just the way you are.” He rubs his cheek gently against Yifan’s, scenting him, and when Yifan dares to open his eyes, praying that it’s not all a dream, Yixing is smiling at him, dimple and all. The kiss that comes after is enough to make him purr. 

(A few weeks later, on a warm night with cool air drifting in through the open window, Yifan is on his back, staring at the breathtaking sight of Yixing entering him. Yixing whispers praises in his ears, grunting in pleasure as Yifan’s claws accidentally prick Yixing’s smooth, slick back. Yifan wraps one leg around Yixing’s waist to pull him closer, deeper, and throws the other over Yixing’s shoulder. His tail is crushed beneath him, but he can’t be bothered to feel anything but ecstasy with Yixing’s thumb brushing his nipple rapidly and the pace of his thrusts becoming erratic. 

Yifan isn’t embarrassed or insecure when he’s laid out before Yixing like this. Yixing likes that Yifan is taller and wider, likes that Yifan’s arms are long and strong enough to hold him tight. Yixing even likes that Yifan is a little awkward and uncoordinated. He finds it cute. And though Yifan still wonders some days if he is good enough, if the humans should have gotten a better catboy, he is more confident in himself now. He’s more comfortable in his own skin. If Yixing can love him, then Yifan must be lovable. 

And Yixing makes sure that Yifan knows how much he’s cared for with each skilled thrust, bending down to murmur his worship against Yifan’s lips, down the side of his neck, anywhere, until the love is branded in his skin.)


End file.
